


【一织陆】感性的正面效果

by yunyincloud



Series: idolish7相关 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, いおりく - Freeform, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyincloud/pseuds/yunyincloud
Summary: 前篇：《理性的负面效果》
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Series: idolish7相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776199
Kudos: 4





	【一织陆】感性的正面效果

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：《理性的负面效果》

“果然一织织和陆陆出了什么事情吧。”坐在后排的四叶环很小声地对身边的逢坂壮五说道。“好像是的呢……”逢坂忧心忡忡地看向前排。  
尽管和泉一织与七濑陆中间只坐了身材小巧的和泉三月，但气氛过于别扭以至于看起来两个人像是隔了一条多摩川。其他人都察觉到了不对劲，起初以为是他们又吵架斗嘴，可是两天过去了气氛并没有丝毫缓解，甚至越发古怪。  
今天是团综的录制日期，和泉三月起了个早，逢坂打下手为大家准备早餐，七濑捧着杯热可可坐在料理台边与他们闲聊。和泉一织走进客厅，一句“早上好”说了一半，看见七濑的瞬间声音生生卡住。七濑的神色同时变得微妙，垂下头盯着杯子的水面，拇指摩挲杯壁的小动作出卖了他无措的心情。  
“一织织不要杵在这里啦！”四叶环懒懒抱怨的声音从背后响起，和泉一织才回过神，走到餐桌边坐下。  
四叶打了个呵欠，扫视一圈客厅，原本困倦的脸色明朗了起来，他跑到料理台那儿冲着逢坂讨要表扬：“小壮！我今天不是最后一个哦，你看，大和哥和凪亲还没来呢！”  
温和笑着的逢坂点点头：“是哦，环君有好好努力，真的很了不起呢。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。啊，陆陆，你怎么了？”  
“啊？问我吗？啊……没什么。”  
“欸——骗人，明明就有什么的样子。”  
七濑找不到借口，只能小口啜饮热可可，采取装鸵鸟的逃避措施。逢坂见势头不太对，主动打圆场：“好啦好啦，环君，陆君……大概是有点累。”  
“可陆陆不是休息了两天吗？”  
在逢坂努力与四叶沟通的途中，和泉三月越过他们看向自己家弟弟。哇，背僵直成那样，看上去不太妙啊。和泉三月暗自在内心感叹。  
六弥凪是边刷可可娜的官推边走进来的。等二阶堂大和有气无力地到达客厅，恰好赶上早餐制作完成。Idolish7的队长瘫靠在椅背上，突然想起了什么事：“那个，阿陆……”  
七濑像受惊的小动物一样，慌慌张张地就要转向他这边，结果手肘碰倒了杯子，有人先他一步扶住了杯子，杯里的液体只溅出来两滴。  
是和泉一织。  
七濑的动作慢半拍，指尖便叠在了和泉一织的手背上。肌肤相贴的瞬间，和泉一织迅速抽回手，七濑的指尖下变得空落落的。刚扶好的杯子又有要倒的趋势。这回是二阶堂出手拯救了这只杯子。队长推了下眼镜，语气颇为无奈：“你们俩干什么，一惊一乍的，哥哥我昨天通宵拍戏，心脏脆弱得很，经不起折腾啊。阿陆就算了，阿一你怎么回事？”  
“对不起。”  
“非常抱歉。”  
“算了，没有责怪你们的意思啦。阿陆，上次我们谈到你预定出演的连续剧，我想起来我那里还有两本书可以让你参考，等我找一找给你。”  
“真的？谢谢大和哥。”   
两个人心不在焉地吃完早饭，坐上车，把和泉三月夹在中间，分别看向自己那边的车窗。  
就算是能在综艺节目上圆滑应对突发状况的和泉三月，一时半会都找不出合适的话题。那天他不是没有去追问一织，一织始终沉默，最后只说了一句对不起，显然他想道歉的对象不是自己。和泉三月正发着愁，RC的消息提示弹了出来。  
他先点开了联系人六弥凪的对话框。  
【哦，三月，一织和陆发生了什么？虽然可可娜今天会有重大发表，但也妨碍不了我发现他俩的不对劲。】  
【他们是吵架了吗？不过好像并不完全是吵架的氛围呢。】  
接着点开的是二阶堂大和的对话框。  
【三月，你知道一织和陆之间出了什么事吗？】  
【吵架的话，他们不一直吵吵闹闹的么，这回怎么看都不像啊。】  
【可是，怎么说呢，我怎么觉得好像挺有趣……】  
【阿凪也这么觉得呢】  
和泉三月眯起眼从车座缝隙往后看，后面的四个人正用手机打字进行无声的交流。四叶懵懵懂懂，逢坂则是歉意地对自己笑笑。  
RC又有来自二阶堂的消息。  
【这种时候就该三月你上了，毕竟你是一织的亲哥哥！】  
二阶堂和六弥甚至默契地一齐冲他举起大拇指。  
和泉三月狠狠地刮了一记眼刀过去，飞速回复了二阶堂的消息。  
【作为队长你倒是也管管啊，大叔！】

话题中心的两人都没有意识到身边的暗流涌动，七濑愣愣地盯着车窗发呆。突然他发现了车窗里倒映出的和泉一织的侧脸。  
哪怕皱着眉，他依旧觉得这样的一织很帅。心里突兀地泛起一阵酸楚，没来由的委屈堵在了胸口。和泉一织很有主张，这是大家公认的事实，因此也令他成为一个值得信赖和依靠的人。身为偶像工作了这么久，七濑不谙世事的一面在逐渐褪去，心态越发成熟，唯有面对和泉一织的时候，以前被过度保护养成的小性子偶尔还是会冒头。何况这次确实不是他的问题。  
明明是一织自己擅自得出的结论。

偶像们为了录制节目经常往各大电视台跑，组合间时常打照面。七濑心思纠结了一路，下车时鼓足勇气想和和泉一织搭话，对方却快步走开，明眼人都看得出和泉一织在躲七濑陆。成员们也不能按着他俩强行让双方和好，更何况电视台人来人往，保不齐会传出什么奇怪的谣言。和泉三月对二阶堂使个眼色，跟上和泉一织，一句低声的“一织”，聪明如和泉一织不会听不出哥哥的提醒，于是低头回应：“知道了，哥哥，对不起。”  
“你啊……”  
Mezzo的两人帮忙挡住了周围的视线，六弥早就搂着七濑的肩膀以示安慰，二阶堂站到另一边：“阿陆，别想太多，先放宽心，等回去再说。”  
七濑勉强挤出一个笑容：“嗯，谢谢大和哥。”  
于是九条天遇到的便是努力在掩盖失落神色的七濑陆。在以往，九条天都未必注意到的场合，七濑总能早早看见他，然后兴冲冲地跑过来，顾虑场合，一声“天哥哥”到了嘴边急刹车变成“九条前辈”。今天九条走到他身边了，七濑还浑然不知，是二阶堂拍了拍七濑的肩膀：“是Trigger哟。”  
七濑才如梦初醒：“欸？天哥哥……”见到双胞胎哥哥的那一瞬，酸涩情绪立刻盖过烦闷扑面而来占据上风，他一时间没能控制好，亲昵称谓的尾音都沾了委屈的意味。很快他意识到自己的失态，立刻换了语气：“九条前辈，八乙女前辈，十前辈，早上好。”  
“哦，早上好。”  
“早上好啊，陆君。”  
九条默不作声，蹙起眉头看向自己的弟弟。他不是没有注意到刚才七濑开口时和泉一织神色的波动，心下推断出陆的异常十有八九和和泉一织脱不了干系。在两个团体成员互相寒暄的间隙，他放柔了声线问道：“没事吧，陆。”  
七濑反而像是在宽慰他：“没事没事，我很好。”

Trigger的休息室里，八乙女乐和十龙之介面面相觑，现在房间中只有他们三人，九条天一脸不愉，周边的压迫感无法忽视。八乙女藏不住话，无视十龙之介眼神里的阻拦，单刀直入地问了：“天，担心七濑的话，直接去他们休息室找他不就行了，实在不行喊他出来单独聊聊。”  
九条抬眼看他：“陆不会说的。”小时候虽然经常借着身体原因对自己撒娇，但如果真的很不舒服，又常常反过来安慰自己和父母，哪怕极度虚弱到脸色苍白，也还要笑着说我没事的。  
“真是个倔强的孩子，但是我总觉得问题出在和泉一织那里。”  
十龙之介忍不住插嘴：“一织君？不会吧，他是个很稳重的孩子。”  
“会不会是你的错觉？之前我也注意到了，和泉弟和七濑走得近，难道不是你对他的偏见？”  
老实人十龙之介下意识收了收脚，用胳膊碰一碰八乙女，阻拦了他接下来要说出口的那句“你果然是个弟控吧”。  
“干什么啊，龙。”  
“没什么，不过，天，idolish7的成员肯定不会坐视不理，录制马上也要开始了，现在着急也没用，等之后找机会你再问问陆君。”九条按了按额角，回复了个单音：“嗯。”  
八乙女起身准备换衣服：“多相信你弟弟一点如何，他也不是小孩子了。”  
九条的动作顿住，放下手，他舒了口气：“说得也是。”

好歹出道也有段时间了，专业意识比新人期加强不少，加上队员们和相熟的下冈先生的掩护，两人间的古怪气氛被遮了过去。录制结束，和泉三月拉了二阶堂盘算，接下来和泉三月还有一个音乐番组要去主持，六弥要去参与模特工作的拍摄，Mezzo的两人则是去收录电台节目，风暴中心的和泉一织还有一个宣传短片要去拍，只有二阶堂和七濑今天的行程全部结束。  
二阶堂叹气：“好啦，我知道了，你们都去安心工作，我先去和阿陆谈一谈。”  
“拜托了，一织那边我还是会抽空问问的。”  
话才说完就看见七濑望向和泉一织离开的方向，二阶堂用手在他眼前晃晃：“阿陆，我们先回宿舍吧。”  
“哦，好。”

用于公益的短片先前已经拍了大半，今天只是收尾部分，所以和泉一织得以早早收工。手搭在宿舍大门的把手上，和泉一织踌躇了两秒，推开门。只有客厅那边传来电视的声音。二阶堂靠在沙发上边看电视剧边拿手机聊天，见到他回来便抬手招呼他过去。和泉一织坐在了他对面的沙发上。  
“二阶堂先生。”  
“阿一，你也是聪明人，我就不拐弯抹角了，你和阿陆……唉，我真是不适合这种情感调解员的角色，但是阿陆已经和我说了，你到底怎么想的。”  
“我……”  
“不用对我说，这是你和阿陆需要作出的选择，在这之前你先和阿陆谈一谈如何，你一直躲着他也不是办法。最近正换季，他的身体你知道的，最近经纪人刻意把他的行程减少就是出于这方面的考虑。”  
一贯心细的和泉一织猛然意识到自己竟然忽略了这一点，急急追问：“七濑先生他现在怎么样了？”  
“你啊，现在知道着急了？先前把人晾着的时候怎么不想想他的压力呢。不过还好，就是容易累，刚刚睡下了。阿一，好好想想，和阿陆直接聊一聊吧。”

在自己房间干坐了半个小时，和泉一织还是没能忍住，轻轻敲了七濑的房门：“七濑先生，还醒着吗？”只有在他睡着时才敢接近的自己，真是十足的胆小鬼。这样自嘲着的和泉一织悄声打开了七濑的房门。  
七濑背对房门睡着，在被子里窝成一团，让他只能看到主唱柔软的发丝散在枕头上。担心这样会令他呼吸不畅，和泉一织掩上房门，走过去打算替他整理好被子。手刚伸到七濑的面前，就被人一把抓住手腕。  
“七濑先生！”和泉一织险些没能站稳，差点扑到七濑的身上。  
“总算是肯和我说话了吗！”  
“您还没睡吗？”  
七濑坐起来，顺便打开了床头的卧室顶灯开关，手还是不肯放开：“如果不是这样你怎么肯过来嘛！”  
“等等，什么时候……”  
“你回来的时候大和哥发消息过来了，我就按计划躺到床上了，结果等了好半天。”  
“按计划？这是您和二阶堂先生计划好的？”  
七濑拿不准和泉一织是不是生气了，多多少少有点心虚：“我真的只是想和你谈一谈。”可他偷觑自己表情的样子终究还是让和泉一织没法和他计较：“那您先把手放开。”  
“不放，放手了你又像那天一样逃了怎么办。”  
“不会逃的。”  
七濑小声嘀咕：“明明上次就是逃了。”  
眼看话题又要跑偏，和泉一织只能妥协：“好吧，但您至少把被子裹好，晚上还是很凉。”等用单手帮他把被子拉过来整理好，黑发青年也做好了心理建设，规矩地跪坐在七濑的床边，抬起头与红发的主唱对视。  
他调整好表情，让自己的语气听上去冷静到无懈可击：“关于上次的事情，我非常抱歉。”  
郑重的言辞仿佛沉重的闷锤狠狠砸在心口，被道歉的对象呆愣片刻，艰难地挤出了断断续续的问句：“为什么……一织，为什么要道歉？”  
为什么呢？  
因为他在等待流星落下。（注1：源自官方漫画向流星许愿）  
他也想看到那盛大的绚烂场景，所以他选择帮助七濑陆实现他的梦想。只有这个人的歌声，才能打破梦境与现实的界限，牵引耀眼星辰坠落人间。他必须理性客观地为七濑陆规划好一切，但终究还是不受控制地被这个人吸引，不知不觉间做出了逾矩的举动。  
这是不能被允许的。  
他怎么能将星辰握在手中呢。

打破沉默的是七濑快要喊出来的声音：“回答我啊，为什么！”  
和泉一织扶住他：“七濑先生，不要激动，您的身体……”  
“回答我！”  
“因为，您会成为最夺目的明星。”  
“仅仅就是因为这种理由？”  
和泉一织下意识辩驳：“什么叫做仅仅？”  
“因为说着知晓我的所有缺点、不足和丑陋之处还能认为我是最好的，并和我做了约定的，不就是一织吗？”（注2：源于游戏剧情第三部第十八章）  
“欸？”  
“为什么你也要把我当做明星”，他的喘气越发急促，不顾和泉一织的阻拦，继续说了下去，“成为偶像是我的梦想，我要给很多很多的人带去幸福，所以我要把最好的一面展现给粉丝们，但是对于我来说，在一织的面前，我就只是七濑陆，不会畏惧暴露自己的不堪，不必控制自己的负面情绪，全都是因为你啊！事到如今，这样的你却要把我推开，和当初的天哥哥一样，太过分了，真的太过分了……”他低下头，紧紧攥住和泉一织的袖口，声音渐渐弱下去，变成了哽咽的哭腔。  
“明明我是这样的喜欢你，你对我是多么的特别，你知道吗，我想了很多，得出了结论，结果还要和我说对不起，早知道我就先推开你了……”

和泉一织听到了流星划落的声音，循声仰起头，漫天流星雨在众人的欢呼中纷然而至。最璀璨的那颗星辰落在了他的手心，温暖的触感如此鲜明，无时无刻不在提醒他，流星已经帮他实现了梦想。  
那是被他放在心底的、最真实的愿望。

七濑陆有时候真的很讨厌自己的性格，情绪激动起来泪腺就不受控制，渐渐模糊的视野里他看到被子的一角已经因泪水晕开了一片。有人把他揽到怀里，轻柔地为他顺气。  
大概过了很久，他的气息恢复平稳。和泉一织双手扶着他的肩膀，单膝跪在了地板上，好让两人可以平视。  
“七濑先生，请允许我再次向您道歉。这次是为了我不顾您的心情给我们的关系妄下定论而道歉。以及，我想收回我先前的道歉。”  
和泉一织微笑着，郑重其事，风度翩翩得像最优雅的绅士。七濑一时间没能适应他的态度变化，愣怔很久，连和泉一织伸手温柔地替他擦掉眼角残留的泪水都来不及反应。他磕磕巴巴地张口：“你……这是在认错？”  
“是的，请原谅我。”  
七濑狐疑地看着他：“总觉得又被你占了上风，有点火大。”  
“是您的错觉。”  
“那……你是不是也喜欢我，和我喜欢你一样的喜欢，还有，你是不是喜欢我很久了？”  
和泉一织轻咳一声，保持了微笑的弧度：“我喜欢您。需要我做些什么您才能消气？”  
没能注意到和泉一织回避了某些问题的七濑被后一句吸引了注意力，他认真地思考了一会儿：“那你晚上过来陪我睡怎么样？”  
“您……”和泉一织终于没能忍住，剧烈地咳了两声。  
“一织你是感冒了吗？”  
“不，请不要在意。”  
和泉一织握拳抵在嘴边，这才想起七濑本身就是粘人的性格，现下约莫是确认心意后，加上刚才那一番折腾，让他更想把自己留在身边。  
不答应不行。  
“好，那至少等我去洗个澡换身衣服。”  
“嗯！”

和泉一织去洗澡的期间，七濑窝回被子里，拿过手机才看到九条天的RC消息。  
【陆，白天看你很消沉，没什么事吧，身体还好吗？】  
七濑打算把他和一织的事情下次当面告诉九条，回复便没有提到。  
【没事的哦，天哥哥，现在都解决了。】  
九条似乎在等他的消息，信息来得很快。  
【真的吗？】  
【真的哦。】  
九条不再追问，聊了一些工作和生活的事情，又嘱咐他换季注意身体，才以让他早点休息结束了对话。和泉一织换了睡衣回到他房间，七濑已经刷了好一会儿推特了。  
“请不要躺着看手机，对眼睛不好。”  
“知道啦，一织真爱操心。”和泉一织没在意他的调侃，反而继续说教，罗列了几条这个时节他需要注意的地方。  
“刚才天哥哥也这么说了，一织又说一遍。”  
“九条前辈说过了？”  
“你吃醋了？”  
“……没有。”  
“果然是吃醋了。”  
“没有。”  
和小学生一样幼稚的斗嘴在和泉一织坐到床上后还在继续，七濑微鼓脸颊指责他：“你不尊重年长者。”  
“我为了您而周全顾虑，怎么看都不像不尊重吧，好了，时间不早了，您也早点睡。”  
“哦。”  
和泉一织关了灯躺下，果不其然，七濑钻到了自己怀里。为了便于他呼吸，和泉一织稍微退出了点空间，对方却又贴了过来。他正要解释，七濑攀着他的肩膀，凑了上来。  
生涩亲吻的触感和羽毛飘落一样轻浅柔软，房间里的黑暗帮七濑掩饰了泛红的耳尖。  
“这是上次的回敬，还有……那个，晚安吻。”说完匆匆翻了个身背对和泉一织，直到被对方从背后搂住，他才听到回应。  
“败给您了，七濑先生。”  
“晚安。”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：在背后默默付出的队长  
> 二阶堂隐隐约约听到七濑房间传来的争执声，不过现在干涉似乎还为时过早。他开导过七濑，阿一总是考虑很多，有的时候钻了牛角尖都不自知。七濑性格直率，说不定可以把和泉一织从死胡同里拽出来。  
> 一罐啤酒喝完，和泉一织从七濑房间出来了，还专程先来客厅，感谢他的费心以及对这两天给大家造成困扰而深表愧疚。二阶堂表示不用在意，其他人看到他们没问题就会安心，根本不会计较什么。  
> 和泉一织走后，他又重新靠回到沙发上，想着该知会成员们，RC消息发了一圈，知道了和泉三月和传说级歌手相谈甚欢一起去喝酒，六弥凪因为可可娜新剧场版制作决定的消息非常高兴，拉了拍摄团队一起吃饭庆祝，Mezzo那边是和电台工作人员们的聚会。Mezzo两人中回消息的只有四叶环。  
> 【一织织和陆陆和好了？太好了！小壮他喝多了，现在和他说不合适，等我们回来再说吧。】  
> 【这样吗，那就辛苦环照顾壮了。】  
> 环长大了，身为队长的二阶堂倍感欣慰。大家暂时都还回不来啊，虽然宿舍里还有两个人，但这种寂寞感是怎么回事。  
> 二阶堂打算把注意力转移到电视剧，冷不防RC新消息又弹了出来。  
> 本以为有哪个成员已经要回来了，结果发信人是九条天。  
> 【关于陆的事情，我想要和二阶堂先生谈一谈。】  
> 【虽然陆和我说过事情已经解决，但这也说明确实发生过什么。】  
> 【如果可以的话，请告诉我到底出了什么事。】  
> 【顺带一提，我是以七濑陆亲生哥哥的身份询问他所在团体的队长，还请不要保留地告知实情。】  
> 二阶堂深深地意识到，队长是真的很不好当。
> 
> END


End file.
